Grojband And The Newmans Incidents
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Grojband and the Newmans are in a bind. All the results of their reckless actions are catching up with them! How do they fix it? They make things worse! This could get crazy! (Based on an episode of The Amazing World Of Gumball)


**Hey! I'm on a roll with all of these stories! I don't wanna brag but I have gained quite the fanbase. Also Corneyforever, the author of the popular Meeting Grojband story, has a pretty big one too! Her story has almost 130 reviews! If for some reason you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so right after you read this. Just say that StarHeart Specials recomended it to you. Also, this story is based on TAWOG episode the finale. But enough of all this, let's start reading!**

 _Theme song:_

 _Corey:_

 _Got a band that's really cool_

 _Stealing words from you know who_

 _Playing gigs when we can_

 _Trying to impress our fans_

 _Older sister goes bezerk_

 _Her temper is her biggest quirk_

 _I got a plan that might just work_

 _Now, we're gonna rock_

 _And we're gonna roll!_

 _We are Grojband!_

 _All: Woah!_

We open in Corey's garage where Grojband was looking at a photo album of all of their crazy adventures. They were laughing while looking at some of them, "Who knew looking at pictures was so much fun?," Kon said.

They looked at a picture of zombies walking around Peaceville during Dance Of The Dead, "Look! That's the time we played music in the cemetary with that freaky skull amp and made those zombies rise from their graves. Remember?," Laney asked, "Do I remember?," Corey said jokingly.

They all thought back to that night when Trina blasted them all the way to the cemetary and laughed again, "We must of been blasted straight through the school wall, crash landed on the ground at lightning speed, and walked away without a bruise," Kin guessed.

"Let's look at another!," Kon said.

They looked at a picture of Torbo the robot when he was in Peaceville during Grin Reaper, "(Laughs) Do you remember the time Torbo tried to steal everybody's happiness?," Kin asked.

They all thought back to that event when all of a sudden there was a knock on the garage door. Corey got up and opened the door to find Barney standing there, "Oh hey Barney! What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember the time use kids pumped up those three grannies and they went on a rampage?," Barney asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Corey thought back to what happened in Rockersize, "Enough flashbacking!," Barney interupted, "If you remember well, 45% of Peaceville was destroyed and somebody has to pay for it!"

"You mean it didn't all end well like it always does?," Corey asked. Barney handed him a long sheet of paper, "Here's your half of the bill for the reconstruction work."

Corey's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw how much money it was, "Why do you look so shocked? There's a consequence to every mistake that happens, I thought everyone knew that!," Barney thought before leaving.

Corey was so distracted by the bill he didn't notice Mayor Mellow walk up to him, "Ahem," Corey looked up at the mayor, "Oh, hey Mayor Mellow."

"Can I speak to you and your band inside?," Mayor Mellow asked, "Um, sure I guess," Corey led him inside.

"Hey guys, the mayor's here," Corey informed his bandmates, "I have some pretty un-shocking news, you, your band and your sister have to restart school from kindergarden," he said.

 **"WHAT?! WHY?!,"** Grojband screamed together.

"Because all you kids ever do at school is set classrooms on fire, talk about your little problems, ruin other students's projects and cause life threatening disasters. None of which makes for a decent education!," he shouted the last part before leaving.

Kin started to panic, "I'm hyperventialating!," he started to breath in and out very fast, "Stop! You're making me hyperventialate!," Kon started to breath in and out very fast too.

Then Trina and Mina came into the garage, "What a bunch of twerps," Trina commented. Then her phone rang and she answered it, "Hello officer. What? I don't remember any wreckless driving!"

Grojband all thought back to Trina's many wreckless driving incidents. Trina listened to the officer before saying, "Anyway, I'm just gonna not pay the fines and wait until this all blows over," she then hung up.

"But Trina! If you don't pay the fines they could send you to jail!," Mina informed her BFF, "That's what he said. But I've been in prison before, I just have you come and bail me out, simple as that."

Then Mina got a text on her phone and looked at it, " _'Open Riffin's garage door now! -Carrie,'_ " Mina opened the garage door and The Newmans ran in and closed the door behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?," Corey asked annoyed, "Someone came to our house said we needed to pay a bill to the justice department," Carrie handed a peice of paper to Mina who looked at it shocked, "This bill is $800,000! And it says if we don't pay by tomorrow they might take our house away! What is going on today?"

"It seems the results of all our wreckless actions are finally catching with us," Kin said, "We need to do something!," Kon shouted.

"Right! But instead of jumping head first into any crazy idea, we need to-," Laney cut herself off when she saw Kin, Kim, Kon and Konnie had left the garage, "-And they're gone."

Meanwhile, the two pairs of twins _(Woah! That's a crazy sentence!)_ were running down the sidewalk, "Ok, so we just have to do all the schoolwork we haven't done in one shot!," Kin said, "Yeah, but first we gotta get the money for those gorillandmas!," Kon said, "How are we gonna do all this in one day?!," Konnie asked, "We're gonna need transportation!," Kim realized.

They saw a bus at a bus stop near them and ran towards it, "$4.00 please," the driver asked, "One side!," Kim pushed him out of the driver's seat and took the wheel, "Let's roll!," she slammed on the gas pedal and drove down the road very fast.

 **CRAZY BUS TRANSITION**

Meanwhile, Corey, Laney, Carrie and Larry were at the justice department talking to the manager, "I'm sorry but this is the justice department, not the I'm sure everything will be ok if we just sweep it under carpet and forget about it department. You have to pay the money."

"Come on! You can't just take our house away, we're nice people!," Carrie complained.

"Oh really? Well ms. Beff, let's take a look at the file labeled 'Grojband/Newmans incidents,' " she pulled out a very large file that was 3 ft tall. Carrie was about to say something but the manager interupted her, "That's January's incidents," she began pulling out many different files.

Meanwhile, Kim had accidentally drove the bus into somebody's house, "It wasn't my fault I drove the bus into a house! It was in my blind spot!"

"You!," a man holding a spatula shouted, "I should've known when a bus drove into my house that a Newman would be at the wheel!"

Konnie picked up a pair of tongs, "Stand back! I got a weapon too!"

The man dropped his spatula and picked up a frying pan. Konnie got nervous and replaced her tongs with a rake. Kim gasped, "Konnie! What are you doing?!"

A kid poked his head out from behind the fence and yelled, "Yard fight!," and a bunch of neighbors came and started chanting, "Yard fight! Yard fight! Yard fight! Yard fight!"

Konnie and the man looked at the crowd and began to have second thoughts about a fight, "This has escalated a bit too far. Do you really wanna have a fight?," the man whispered to her. Konnie thought for about ten seconds before deciding, "Definitely not."

"Look, just pretend to hit me with the rake and I'll go down," he told her, "One, two, thre-," Konnie accidentaly hit him for real and he fell over, "Ohhhhh!," the crowd went.

"Good acting," she whispered but he just slurred in response.

Meanwhile, at the justice department, the manager was currently listing the incidents of June, "June 5, starting a jailbreak at Playpen Daycare. June 17, releasing wild animals from Peaceville Zoo," then her phone rang and she answered, "Yes? Oh, ok," she took a piece of paper and started writing something on it.

"Um, what are you doing?," Larry asked, "Apparently your friends drove a hijacked bus into a house and assulted a man with a rake," she explained.

"You've got to help us!," Corey pleaded, "Isn't there something we can do to fix this?"

"Well, I suppose you could go appologize to everyone on this list and get them to drop the charges and forget about the millions of dollars you owe them," she said.

"Great!," Corey grabbed the list and he and the others ran out the room, "The problem with having a sarcastic voice is nobody can tell when actually being sarcastic," the manager said.

 **SARCASTIC VOICE TRANSITION**

Meanwhile, the others were standing near the school discussing they're plan, "Ok, we got off on a bit of a shaky start, but if we stick to this new plan everything will work out," Kim told the others.

"So to recap, Kon and I sneak into the hospital and give each other facial reconstruction surgery to make us look like two of the highest acheiving nerds in school," Kin said.

"Meanwhile, Konnie poses as Dame Prunella Big Red Bus," Kim gestured to Konnie wearing a fancy outfit, "Fish and chips."

"And I'll be hiding in the back of her dress to remind her what to say. Then we go convince those nerds's parents to have them tranfered to a made-up, million dollar, English school called, uh, Tea Cakes. Then we have them pay us the money we need for the gorillandmas and Carrie and Mina's house, and Kin and Kon can take the nerds's places at school," Kim explained.

"Ah, perfectly simple. What could go wrong?," Konnie said in an English accent.

About an hour later, all four of them were running from the police.

Meanwhile, the others were at the Gym Barn and Corey was knocking on the door, "Come on Barney! Just let us in!"

"No! Everytime I so much as look at Grojband or the Newmans something terrible hap-Wah!," Barney tripped over something, "Ok scratch that. Seems just talking to you is enough."

"But don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit?," Laney asked.

Barney opened a small door that only showed his eyes, "Every time use kids mess something up I have to pay for it out of my own wages! Why else do you think I have so many jobs?"

"Huh, never thought about it that way," Corey said.

Carrie was getting frustrated, "I've had enough of this! I'm coming in there and we're gonna shake hands and make up!"

"Care! You can't do that!," Larry tryed to stop her, "Oh yeah? Watch me!," she started pulling at the door.

"No, I mean you can't do that 'cause he's got a-," but Carrie had already opened the door, "(Sighs) -Restraining order on us."

Meanwhile, the others were in a jail cell with four other prisoners. Kim whispered to the others, "Now, what we're gonna do to get out of here, is we punch the biggest guy in the room. Then we'll-," Kin punched Kon in the arm and he screamed in pain, "I said the biggest! Not the fattest!"

"Oh, sorry bro," Kin appologized, "It only hurts here," Kon pointed to his arm, "And here," he pointed at his heart.

The cell door opened and Corey, Laney, Carrie and Larry came in, "Oh thank goodness! You guys came to bail us out!," Konnie cheered.

Laney sighed, "Not this time."

 **"WHAT?!** You're in here too?!," Kin shouted.

"But don't worry!," Corey assured them, "Some convient and helpful answer to our problem that normally gets us off the hook is gonna show up riiiiight, now," he pointed at the cell door and a window opened showing an officer's eyes, "Grojband, Newmans, you're free," they all cheered, **"YES!,"** but the officer wasn't done talking, "To remain silent! Otherwise, no dinner tonight!"

Corey was confused and upset, "What's going on? Where's my happy ending?!"

Laney was tearing up, "This is the end guys, show's over."

Everyone closed their eyes in sadness as things were getting dark in the cell. This might be the end folks, guess this will be my first story with a sad ending. It's the end of Grojband and the Newmans.

 **"No."**

What?

"I said no!," Corey turned the lights on with confidence in his eyes, "It doesn't end like this! They say we've gone to far, but I say we haven't gone far enough! We're busting out of here!," he faced one of the prisoners, "Hey punk! I bet you couldn't punch through that wall if you tryed!"

Hearing this, he punched a huge hole in the wall leading outside of prison. Everyone quickly ran out and stopped at an alleyway, "Ok, what now?," Laney asked after catching her breath.

"I think Corey's on to something," Kin thought, "Up until today, every bad situation we cause has gotten worse and worse until it somehow just fixed itself! Corey, hand me those papers," Corey took them out and gave them to Kin, "What for?," Kin passed them out to everybody, "Everybody take a problem, part ways, and produce a problem more problematic then a problem of that perportion should probably be."

"Huh?," they all chorused.

"We just do what we do best; Make things worse," Kin said with a scheming look on his face.

 **TIME TO MAKE THINGS WORSE**

Everybody split up into four groups, Corey and Laney, Carrie and Larry, Kin and Kon, Kim and Konnie. Corey and Laney were running through town, "It says here that Party Danimal's parents are sueing us for giving him clusterphobia that time we got stuck in that chicken pox bubble!," Corey read on the paper.

They found Party Danimal and Laney was showing him an open envelope, "Dude, I don't see anything in this- Ah!," Corey pushed him into the envelope and Laney closed it, "Do you think we made things bad enough?," Laney asked. Corey thought for a moment before folding the envelope in half, "There! Now let's go send him to the smallest country in the world," they both ran to the post office.

Meanwhile, Carrie and Larry were at Peaceville Zoo, "So, we have to release all of the animals from their cages?," Larry asked, "Yep!," Carrie answered.

"How are we gonna do that?," Larry asked, "I have no idea!," Carrie answered. Then they saw a certain vending machine filled with crowbars and knives and other metal objects, "Larry, get out your pocket change. It's time for a zoobreak!"

Meanwhile, Kin and Kon were back in Corey's garage. Kon opened up the freezer and was shocked when he saw something in the back, "(Gasps) Planty! The evil plant monster!," sure enough, Planty's head was in a sound proof jar in the freezer. Kon took it out and looked at it nervously, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kin thought back to what happened in One Plant Band and said, "Yep! This is exactly what we need!"

They put Planty's jar in the microwave and turned it on. They both watched nervously as the ice started to melt. Then a vine sprouted in the jar.

Meanwhile, Kim and Konnie were at the Gym Barn. They went into the rockersize classroom where the gorillandmas were rocking in their chairs. They noticed the girls and Beatrice greeted them, "Hello tadpoles. Did you come to give us the money we need?"

Kim rubbed her neck, "Um, no. We just wanted to give you a message," she took a deep breath, "Tell Blanche that her hearing is so bad, she can't hear silent things," Blanche growled in anger.

Konnie spoke next, "And tell Bertha that she's so big, every photo of her is two pages wide," Bertha growled in anger.

Kim said the last part, "And finally, tell Beatrice that she's so ugly, if you look in the dictionary under ugly, you'll find her picture."

Next thing they knew, they were running from the gorillandmas that were now destroying things all over town. Kim took out her phone and called Carrie, "Ok! The plan worked pretty well! How are you guys doing? Are the zoo animals out?"

Carrie and Larry were running from the animals at the moment, "Yeah! And they look angry!"

Kim called Kin next, "And how are you guys doing? Is Planty in good spirits?"

Kin and Kon were running from Planty who was now the size of a three-story building, "Yep! It's pretty bad!," Planty picked up a school bus and started shaking it, "He just ate everyone in a school bus!," a tire rolled past him, "And the school bus!"

Then all six of them ended up together. They tried to get away but they kept getting blocked, "We're trapped!," Konnie shouted.

Then they heard a sharp whistle. They turned around and saw Corey and Laney with their instruments in the Grojcar from In-D Road Danger, "Quick! Jump on!," Corey called out to them.

They all got onto the Grojcar and Corey played a guitar riff that got them all the way back to Corey's house. They all ran inside and and closed the garage door behind them, "Well, I think we pretty much ticked off the whole town!," Kin said.

They heard banging on the windows and looked to see a lot of people trying to get into the garage, "They put bees in my ice cream!" "They destroyed our math skills!" "They ruined my fusion resturant!" "They brought Smasheus to Peaceville!" "They flooded the whole town!"

They started coming into the house, "What do we do?!," Konnie was hugging Kim in terror.

Kon started poking them with a long stick, "Somebody better think of something! I can't hold them off forever!"

"No!," Laney screamed, "This is it! It's all over! The end of Grojband and the Newmans!"

Kim panicked as the mob got closer, "The only thing that can save us is reality being completly reset by some kind of magic device!"

Corey got an idea, "Wait! That's it! Thanks for comin' out everyone!"

Corey closed the garage door.

 **Phew! That was to close for comfort! Now I am going to write another Grojband remake. But do to personal matters I would rather not discuss, I might be a little while before I can post it, sorry. Now what else is there to say? Oh yeah. Read you later! _*Closes garage door*_**

 _~StarHeart~_


End file.
